Fluff A-La-Mode
by PastellRain
Summary: A collection of short Vocaloid light-hearted fanfics, mainly Haku/Neru. Like, super-fluffy one-shots I write when I'm bored. Will probably continue forever, or until I run out of fluff power. :p
1. Chapter 1

At this moment in time, I'm not sure if "Fluff A-La-Mode" will be Haku x Neru only, or Vocaloid ships in general.

So... I wrote this chapter in 30 minutes. _And_ while I was sleep deprived, miraculously. Usually I can never write anything that fast. I'm a slow, unmotivated writer most of the time.

Haku acts very strange in this. This might be considered OOC, but at the same time, this is meant to be a gag-story. This Haku's personality is used a lot for comedy when I write it. She wouldn't act like this in a serious story :p

Also by the way, I do often imagine Haku's personality being a quite a bit like this when she's **_not_** wistful/depressed, and when she's around people she really loves (or have a crush on), like Neru. So to be honest, I don't consider it to be that far off the mark. Also, Haku happens to **not** be adult in this particular story. I personally imagine adult Haku to act more mature, sophisticated even. (Well, until she gets drunk for the purpose of comedy, in some cases.)

* * *

Haku had a bad habit of cuddling everything that was cute. Like kittens. And stuffed toys. And especially Neru.

"Haku..." Neru said one day in Haku's room, blushing, as a compassionate Haku snuggled her. "I'm not... a cuddle toy, okay?"

"But you squeak when I squeeze you, see?" Haku giggled and gave Neru a tight squeeze. Neru yowled like a kitten.

"But Haku, I'm not even cute." Neru breathed out shakily. She was in denial, but deep down, she liked when Haku squeezed her and babied her.

"I think you're adorable, Neru!" Haku chirped. "I feel happy whenever I look at Neru."

Neru felt tingly inside. Haku was charming when she was happy. Her smile was the eighth wonder of the world, like music to Neru's heart. She cared for Haku too much and couldn't stand to see her sad or crying. But when she smiled, the world was a miraculous place. Why? Why did Neru feel this way?

"Haku, you do realize you're the cute one, right? Not me..." She said inside her mind.

She just couldn't admit it.

"S-silly Haku." Neru said, biting her lip. "You're... so embarrassing!"

Haku began to whimper animatedly like a puppy. Neru sighed and began to pat her head, and Haku closed her eyes and faked a purring noise. Haku's snow-white hair was super soft, even though her long bangs were always flying in different directions, as if they were wisps of winter wind. Neru couldn't admit it, but she thought it was cute. She thought everything about odd little Haku was cute. She just couldn't spit it out. She was too flustered and embarrassed.

Haku put her face close to Neru's, closed her eyes, and licked her on the cheek.

Excited tingles shot down Neru's spine and caused her to blush again.

"H-Haku!" She exclaimed. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because..." Haku blushed. "My kitten licks me, to show that she loves me. So I licked you to show I love you too Neru!"

Neru was so happy, blissfully happy. She bit her lip, and crossed her fingers. She wanted to embrace Haku...

But instead, she hit Haku on the head.

"Haku, you weirdo!" Neru was super-flustered. "Only cats do that! Humans d-don't lick other humans, o-okay? So stop that..."

"Oh."

Haku looked at Neru again, with shining eyes.

"By the way, Neru, I have a present for you."

A present? Neru grew fidgety wondering what Haku could be talking about. Could it be... another hug? Or even... even a kiss...?

Neru was about to melt, when Haku reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of cat ears. Neru caught herself fantasizing and brushed it quickly out of her head. She imagined herself wearing the cat ears and grew flustered for the hundredth time that day.

"Come on, wear them!" Haku chirped, "You'd look so cute!"

Neru sighed and put on the cat ears. Only because it would make Haku happy.

Suddenly, everything paused. Haku's mouth was wide open.

"A kitten!" Haku exclaimed, stroking Neru's neck.

"Haku... I-I'm not an actual cat." Neru stifled a grin.

"Why are you meowing, little kitty? Are you lost? You must be hungry."

Haku went into her cabinet and pulled out kitty treats.

"Haku, you're silly." Neru laughed.

"Aww, you're excited, aren't you." Haku shook some of the treats out on the carpet. "Eat up, little kitty!"

"Haku, you aren't expecting me to actually eat these, right?" Neru sighed.

Haku hugged Neru and began to pet her head so hard, the cat ears slipped off.

"Huh?" Haku said. She looked around. "Neru?" Haku asked.

"Yes?" Neru responded.

"Neru, there was a cat here just a second ago. What happened to it? As soon as you came back, it disappeared. Neru, did you scare it?" Haku scowled at Neru.

"Haku, there was no cat." Neru said.

"B-but it was meowing and everything!" Haku whimpered.

"It wasn't a cat." Neru said.

"But it was so cute! Until you scared it away!"

"Haku!" Neru growled. "The cat was ME."

Haku's mouth fell open in wonder. Innocent bliss.

"You can turn into a cat?" Haku gasped.

Neru brought her palm to her face.

"No... You told me to wear those cat ears, and I did. You must've mistaken me for an actual cat... if that's even possible."

"Oh." Haku said. "But... Neru is better than any old cat. Because Neru cheers me up when I'm sad, is always there for me, and has been a very great friend to me."

Haku leaned close to Neru, swept her bands aside and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She leaned back, gazed into Neru's eyes, with the most evocative smile Neru had ever seen on her.

"I love you, Neru."

"Haku..." Neru felt all the emotions flooding forth. "You're so weird. But I... I love you too. I love when you smile, and when you squeeze me... and do all these weird things. But it makes me happy. Because you're happy. You really are a... wonderful person, Haku. I want you to know that... o-okay?"

Neru bit her lip, wiped her red face with her sleeve and looked down at the carpet.

"Neru, are you crying?" Haku pulled out a soft handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "Don't cry."

Haku gave Neru a soft, warm embrace, and Neru wrapped her hands around Haku as well.

"Haku... I'm crying because I love you." Neru said. "I mean... No, I'm not crying! There's just... some fluff in my eye, that's all."

After Neru was no longer shaken up, she suggested she and Haku go watch a movie.

"I know you don't like scary movies, Haku." Neru said. Secretly, she was scared of such movies as well. "How about we see the one about the lost kitten?"

"But those movies make me sad..." Haku whimpered.

"What? But it's okay? The cat makes it home at the end!"

"Neru, you just spoiled the entire movie!" Haku hissed. "You spoiled it!"

"Come on, really? I was trying to cheer you up about the ending so you wouldn't spend the entire movie crying your eyes out for the kitten."

"You cry more than I do at movies." Haku said.

"I do not!" Neru roared, "It's just the bright movie screen getting in my eyes!"

"That's the worst excuse ever." Haku said.

"At least I'm not the one who told Mr. Hiyama that I didn't have my homework because I accidentally put it in my sandwich."

"But I really did! For real!" Haku said. "I mistook it for a piece of baloney!"

"How do you even mistake white paper for baloney?" Neru asked.

"The homework was printed on pink paper that day!" Haku insisted.

"I think YOU'RE a bunch of baloney, Haku." Neru stuck her tongue out.

"W-well... at least my ponytail doesn't look like a banana!" Haku crossed her arms.

"Where... did THAT come from?" Neru asked.

"Len Kagamine told me the other day." Haku said. "He thinks your ponytail looks like a banana."

"I... can't even think of a comeback for that." Neru said.

"Yay, I win!" Haku giggled.

"That's because you're probably the only person who thinks banana-hair is an insult." Neru said.

"Well... Neru? We can still watch the movie about the lost kitten if we want to." Haku said.

"Nah, I want to see the one about the pets who are superheroes!" Neru suggested.

"Alright." Haku smiled. "By the way... I love you."

Haku's eyes were gleaming.

Neru smiled and took Haku's hand, walking out of the room together.

"I love you too, you little fluff ball."

* * *

~Epilogue~

Neru was still wondering how Haku mistook her for a cat, just because she was wearing cat ears.

"Am I really that cute to Haku?" Neru puffed up one cheek. "Cute enough to look exactly like a kitten?"

While Haku was taking a nap, Neru slipped the cat ears on her head.

"Wha..." Neru stuttered silently. "Haku... looks exactly like a newborn kitten now! I can't explain it, but..."

Neru slipped the cat ears off Haku's head, and things returned back to normal.

"Is it because we love each other? Or..."

*Neru pauses, the camera zooms into her face.*

 _"Are these... magic cat ears?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Blah I'm on vacation and this one is kinda stupid.

* * *

"Neru sure is a heavy sleeper!"

Haku had tried everything to wake her up, but not even a mariachi band could.

"Sorry guys," Haku said to the mariachi band she hired, "She just won't wake up."

The mariachi guys took their instruments and left sadly.

"Well, if not even a mariachi band could wake her up, then what will?" Miku asked, worriedly.

Haku began to submerge herself in thought. Suddenly...

A dramatic piano chord started playing.

"Ah! Oh no..." Haku whispered softly. "I may have got it! B-but could it be? The only way to wake Neru up is..."

Haku lifted her hand to her face. Her hair began to flow dramatically in the wind.

Wait, since when did this hotel room have any wind?

"Sorry, I was farting." Len said.

"Len, you ruined the moment!" Gumi said, "Haku was having an epiphany!"

"When did you two even get here?" Miku shouted. "Go on, Haku."

"Okay..."

Haku closed her eyes, and prompted herself to repeat her dramatic moment.

"Could it be?" Her voice echoed, "The only way to wake Neru up is..."

The subtle wind began to lift her hair, and the view zoomed into her face, yes... perfect...

"Perhaps..."

Haku put her hand to her lip, and whispered.

"...With a... kiss?"

The entire room's jaws dropped. Even the cabinets opened their jaws wide.

"Oh my..." Miku whispered.

"Oh... don't be silly, Haku!" Piko appeared out of nowhere. "That is scientifically impossible!"

"Actually," Gumi put in her glasses, "The sensation of a kiss could very well send stimuli to the brain, therefore triggering a response bringing forth an awakening to the organism receiving the aforementioned kiss."

Meanwhile, Miku was flipping through a dictionary to try to understand Gumi's words.

"Stop using big words to sound smart!" Piko crossed his arms.

Len popped into the conversation.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" He shouted. "Yay, I'm the smartest of all!"

"Get outta here, Len." Rin appeared from a puff of smoke.

"Speak for yourself Rin, you weren't even invited here!" Len growled.

"Yoo-hoo, am I missing a party, or what?" Yuma suddenly sprung forth from one of the cabinets.

"Party? Somebody said party!" Gakupo entered the room with balloons and a cake, and a piñata that looked like Len's face.

"Wh-where are all these people coming from!?" Haku yelled through the chaos. "And Neru still won't wake up!"

Gakupo began to tap-dance on the bed, blowing a noisemaker. Neru wouldn't even budge. She snored loudly and rolled over to the other side of the pillow, all while in a deep state of slumber.

Kaito fell fantastically from the ceiling, and Luka casually emerged from the toilet.

"What's going on in here?" Haku's head was spinning.

All the uninvited guests started dancing on the bed.

Miku shrugged, waved goodbye to Haku, sprang up and began to join them in dancing as well.

"No, not Miku too!" Haku cried. She had felt betrayed.

"Wait a minute..." She then thought, "Maybe if I dance on the bed too, Neru will wake up!"

Haku jumped onto the bed and started dancing badly. Then suddenly she fell over with a supreme somersault, and...

Her lips landed on Neru's. Softly and subtly.

It happened in slow motion. Neru's blonde-curtained eyelids began to flutter open like the delicate wings of a clumsy butterfly taking its first flight...

And the first thing Neru saw when she opened her eyes, was Haku's sweet face, and coy-looking eyes.

Haku began to softly stroke Neru's hair as an apology.

"Haku..." Neru moaned through the kiss. Her face was turning bright red.

"My, my, my..." Luka began to blush.

"Well, this is starting to get intimate." Len made a face.

"Maybe we should all get out." Miku said. "I think they need some privacy now."

"W-wait, no!" Haku reached her arm out, "Come baaack!"

"It's not what you think this is!" Neru squeaked.

But alas, everyone in the room had left fleetingly and as randomly as they had arrived, leaving Haku and Neru toppled on the bed together in sudden, solemn silence.

In the silence, a cricket began to chirp.

"That cricket must be a fan of girls' love..." Haku whispered.

"Get outta here, bad cricket! Or I'll crush you!" Neru growled. The cricket stopped chirping.

Neru got up, sat up on the bed with Haku, and sighed.

"B-but Haku, that wasn't a real kiss though... was it?" Neru covered her lower face with a pillow and hid away.

"Um..." Haku began twirling her hair. "It was an accident, but then..."

Haku's face began turning a royal red. Neru had looked so cute as she was kissing her! The way she squeaked a little, and her eyes got all big...

"To be honest... I kind of like you Neru." Haku said.

"Oh..." Neru's eyes fell. Haku could tell she said something wrong, but what...?

"Actually..." Haku said, everything spilling out, "I _really_ l-like you, and... maybe we... c-can kiss some more? B-but only if _you_ want to...?"

Haku closed her eyes and clenched her hands. She felt as if she were on the verge of tears and she was doing everything she could to not run away...

Such shame...

Then suddenly...

Something warm and sweet met Haku's lips... melted into hers as if it were cocoa butter. Haku felt her hands unclench, her tightly closed eyes relax. Her arms didn't know exactly where to go at first, then she decided to wrap them around Neru's smaller body. She was surprised to feel it tremble. Perhaps Neru was feeling the exact same way... a whole mix of aching emotions.

"Is that... why she's kissing me?"

They parted from the kiss and gazed each other, both with utter passion in their eyes, the morning light from the window shining between their silhouettes.

They were still shaking.

"Well..." Neru blushed and finally looked away, bashfully. "You said you wanted to. Don't be scared Haku, because... the truth is... I really like you too, okay?"

"R-really?" Haku squeaked.

"You mean so much to me." Neru said straightforwardly. "O-okay?"

"Okay!" Haku answered to Neru's tendency to add "okay" to her questions when she was nervous. Those were one of the many little things about Neru which Haku knew... and loved.

"Now... let's go to the beach." Neru said. "No matter what happens in between us, we will always still be best friends too, underneath it all. So what do you say, best friend?"

Haku grabbed Neru's hand and made it out of the hotel together, walking down the lobby as casually as they could. However, their discreet, fond glances at each other made it rather clear that they had something between each other.

"Neru, look!" Haku excitedly pointed to the lucid blue sky, once they stepped outside. "It's..."

"A rainbow!" They said together.

Gazing upwards at the ring of color, they both blushed again.

"This rainbow... did it appear because we kissed?" Haku and Neru both thought in unison.

"Hehe..." They laughed nervously. "Hehehe..."

"Neru... what if Miku and the others see this rainbow...!?" Haku whispered in Neru's ear.

"We can't let that happen!" Neru said, "She'd get ideas about us!"

"Run!" They both said, and scrambled down the sandy path, towards the beach in the resort, leaving a rainbow trail behind them.

Just kidding, they weren't really leaving a rainbow trail.

Meanwhile...

"Len, have you been eating Skittles again?" Miku asked.

"No..." Len held a family-size pack of Skittles behind his back, and covered his mouth to hide his rainbow tongue. "Why would you... possibly think that?"

"Because you just burped a rainbow!" Miku shouted. "The evidence is right there in the sky!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This right here is probably the dumbest fanfic chapter I've ever written. But it was fun.

Also, I'm on vacation again! It's funny, I write more when I go on vacation.

Sorry I'm never writing, I'm trying! I actually feel a breakout happening soon, I promise! Seriously, my inspiration juices are flowing lately.

Also, I promise I'll finish my more serious stories. It's just that stupid fluff is quick, easy and fun.

I do have a fairly serious Haku/Neru story coming soon, called "Foibles". It will also be whimsical and like a fairy tale.

Oh, and Whimsica...? Well... I'm still working on it.

Sorry for all this, now please enjoy the silliness!

* * *

Neru was thrashing Luka's classy bathroom.

"Your bathroom is so girly." Neru said.

"Well, I am a lady." Luka said. "Aren't you one as well?"

Neru wasn't listening, she was digging through Luka's toiletries and knocking over a few things.

"Luka, what's this?" Neru held up a blue sparkly sphere. "It looks like a dragon egg."

"It's a bath bomb." Luka said. "Put it down."

"Why, is the bomb gonna explode?"

Luka sighed.

"You put it in the bathtub and it releases color into the tub."

"And then you drink it?"

"No."

"Well then, what's the point?" Neru asked.

"It provides comfort and enhances your bathing experience. Also it's good to moisturize dry skin. You might want to try it."

"What was that?!" Neru raised her voice. "My skin is not dry! I put lotion on only a week ago!"

Luka put her face in her palm.

"How about this. Since you're so curious, I'll give you one." She said. "Then will you stop messing up my toiletries?"

"Alright Toilet Queen. Thanks." Neru said.

"What are the consequences of what I've just done..." Luka thought.

* * *

"Hey Haku, what do you wanna do today?" Neru asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do today?" Haku said.

"I don't know. Maybe we should play with this weird ball that Luka gave me."

Neru took out the bath bomb.

"You're supposed to put it in the bathtub and it turns the water funky colors, but I don't take baths."

"Um, okay?" Haku said, somewhat disgusted.

"Yeah, I only take showers." Neru said.

"Oh. So that's what you meant." Haku said.

"Maybe we should feed it to your cat and turn her poop blue." Neru said.

"Neru, do you ever think of anything normal?" Haku asked.

"Wait, I have an even better idea!" Neru said. "Let's take it to the pool and play catch with it, and when it dissolves, the pool will be all colorful!"

"Ooh..." Haku thought of it.

"But since the pool is so big, wouldn't we need more of these?" Neru thought.

"They sell those at Bed, Bath, and Beyoncé." Haku said.

"Don't you mean 'Bed, Bath and Beyond'?" Neru said.

"No, what I really meant was..."

Haku took her shirt off.

"...Dinner, Bath, or Me?" Haku said seductively.

Neru hit Haku on the head.

"Now you're just getting weird." Neru said.

* * *

In the end, Neru and Haku just decided to steal them from Luka, and went to her house in the middle of the night undercover.

"Why am I wearing a tuna costume?" Haku asked.

"Because, Luka loves tuna. When she sees you, run away. She'll chase after you. Then I'll go in her bathroom and steal the bath bombs!"

"Are you sure that will work?" Haku asked.

"Trust me." Neru said. She began to hide.

Luka came out of her room to use the bathroom and saw Haku. Since she was half-asleep, her thought process wasn't clear.

"Is this... a dream?" Luka asked. "Or is that really a giant tuna?"

Luka's aura suddenly changed from a prim and proper lady to a ravenous animal. She began to run towards Haku with a bloodthirsty expression.

Haku took one look at Luka's face and dashed away. She never, ever saw Luka looking this hungry.

"I'M GOING TO DEVOUR YOU, LITTLE TUNA!" Luka roared. Drool dripped from her mouth, and were those fangs? Since when did Luka have fangs?

"Aaah!" Haku ran out the door and began circling Luka's yard.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Luka growled.

Luka tackled Haku down like a football player and started chewing on her costume. Her teeth began to rip apart the fabric as she gnawed as if she were a lion that hadn't eaten in days.

"HELP ME!" Haku said.

Neru came out the door, her backpack filled with bath bombs. She saw Luka biting into Haku's costume and lured her away with a real tuna.

"Here, here!" Neru waved the tuna in the air until it caught Luka's attention. Then she threw it.

"Go get it, girl!" She said. Luka began to chase after the tuna on all fours, barking.

Neru and Haku rushed into their car, stepped on the gas, and drove away.

* * *

The next morning, Haku and Neru ran excitedly to the pool.

"What color do you want to put in first?" Neru asked.

"Purple!" Haku said.

"Okay!"

Neru dropped the bomb into the pool. It began to fizzle and disperse, releasing color all around it.

Everyone began to stare.

After a while, the color dissolved throughout the pool and barely made the water any different.

"Hm, let's just dump them all in!" Neru said.

"How many did you get?" Haku asked.

"Fifty!" Neru said.

She took the big bag of the, and dumped them all in.

"I can't wait to see what kind of color all these will make!" Neru cheered.

But eventually, the pool turned black, with accented threads of glitter in it. Like the night sky, filled with stars.

"Holy carp, this is pitch black!" Neru said.

"It's like we're swimming in the Milky Way!" Haku said. "It's a little scary."

"Neru Akita!" Suddenly, a direct voice came from behind.

"Uh-oh." Neru turned around slowly.

"It's Luka!" Haku and Neru said, frightened.

"It's Luka, alright." She said. "I'm not happy one bit."

But luckily, Neru kept a spare tuna in her bag as well.

"We brought you tuna to make up for it." Neru sheepishly said.

Luka's face suddenly lit up and became an excited smile.

"We got her!" Haku cheered.

But, it didn't work. Luka slapped herself and her serious stern face returned.

"I'm not falling for that this time." She said.

"But I'll have smooth skin!" Neru said. "Aren't you happy for me!"

"Now your ass will be extra smooth when I kick it into outer space." Luka said.

"I can't believe you said ass." Neru said, laughing.

"Did you just say Neru's ass was smooth?" Haku said.

Luka's face began to turn fifty shades of red deeper.

"B-but I didn't... I meant that... as an insult... I didn't..." She started stammering.

Neru and Haku looked at each other, with wide surprised eyes.

"Luka, do you... like me?" Neru asked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** LOL this was bad. I felt like Haku was out-of-character.

But does Luka like Neru? DUN DUN DUUUNN.

But serious talk, I've actually taken a liking to Luka/Neru. It's dashingicecream's fault...

I like Haku/Luka too, and wouldn't mind shipping the three as a poly ship either!

Anyway, the "Dinner, Bath, or Me?" was a reference to like, some lewd doujin stuff. I don't know where it came from, but I can't help but think of it whenever I hear "Bed, Bath, and Beyond"!


End file.
